extrumfandomcom-20200213-history
Extrum Wiki
Extrum The Domain of a comic yet to be made. Introduction A fantasy with four main characters that live in a damned world known as the World of Masks, which was created by the malicious 2nd crowned devil, Allmugallas. All four of the main characters all have their own ways of overcoming the hell in World of Masks. Each character have the same determination, but completely different goals to settle. *Daris - Notorious 1st general of the infamous Unzasza Empire that stands tall against Allmugallas in the World of Masks during the time of Leonard's years as an entrepreneur at murdering after Leonard's dad past away. Daris has yet another start to fulfill. *Iyra - Kind-hearted yet lighthearted Priestess from a parallel world, more human sustained called Cyrin, who's determination is to confront the corrupt in life that harms the people and liberate the honorable whom died by order from an empire, similiar to the Unzasza Empire. In her way to liberate the honored, she is faced with a challenge, yet god-given oppurtunity, to liberate the honored in the challenge of escaping out of the trapped hell, World of Masks, herself. *Leonard - Entrepreneur who takes up the job to murder those of the higher branch; religious officials, nobles,and magicians;for grand pay by an unknown dealer. With his dad that passed away, he seeks to kill those who stood in his father's way when he was affialiated with a now dead mafia. *Xmaxias - Mercenary who works under the evil Allmugallas just for survival. His sergeant name"Vaein,"is proof of his service under Allmugallas. Xmaxias can travel both worlds Cyrin and World of Masks freely as he's tied with an unknown demon from an imprisoned world. Allmugallas invited and gathered all the other evil auras, spirits, beings, minions, and brought the Warhead immortal, Damacus, to join his dominion in one world order. One problem,..all the evil ones brought didn't all join Allmugallas's cause but rather upbrang there own. Villains Allmugallas- 2nd Crowned Devil who has lived for more than 7000 years under the desire of one world order. Uses anything/anyone to get what he needs to achieve his goal. He rules the grounds of Barvanii, the underworld, for all the those dead mutated through his evil energy. He created the Vhar race through various mutations of those who died and were sent to Barvanii. Though he lives as the main source evil, a more evil lurks. The Arixma- Twisted beings who're strangely evolved from Vhar in shadowlike figures. Lodus completed the evolution through various cells he hand-created through an arixmum known as the 1st Arixma, the genesis. *Lodus- One who completed the evolution of the Arixma and dark lord banned from the deity. He is slain by the 12 gods and goddesses of the heavenly hierarchy for his upbringing of the devil reign which has succeeded through the 1st crowned devil, Harmed. *1st Arixma/the genesis- The oldest and first arixma created through the means of evolution. He lived for 100 billion years ever since he was created. which makes him much older than Allmugallas and 10 years younger than the 1st crowned devil, Harmed. *2nd Arixma/the successor- mischievious arixma whom has lived for 99999999990 years with the last creation under Lodus, 10 years after the 1st arixma was born. The 1st and 2nd Arixma created the 3rd arixma 90 years after the 1st arixma was created. The 1st Arixma offered his heart and the 2nd Arixma offered his hands to create the 3rd Arixma, the creator. *3rd Arixma/the creator- The first arixma made not by Lodus and arixma whom lived 99999999900 years, which is 100 years after the 1st arixma was created. *4th Arixma/the birth- The first Arixma made by the 1st Arixma, the genesis whom is 1000 years older;the 4th Arixma lived 99999999000 years prior to being created. *5th Arixma/the mind- The smartest Arixma out of the first 17 that lived 99999990000 years and is 10000 years younger than the 1st Arixma. *6th Arixma/the commandment- The impartial Arixma, who also goes by, "the judge",out of the first 17 that lived 99999900000 years and is 100000 years younger than the 1st Arixma. *7th Arixma/the will- The most straightforward Arixma that lived 99999000000 years and is 1000000 years younger than the 1st Arixma. *8th Arixma/the truth- The two-sided with light and darkness Arixma out of the first 17 that lived 99990000000 years and is 10000000 years younger than the 1st Arixma. He trusts the 4th Arixma the most out of the others as his companions. *9th Arixma/the revelation- The Female-born Arixma out of the first 17 that lived 99900000000 years and is 100000000 years younger than the 1st Arixma. *10th Arixma/the idol- The last Arixma created by the 1st Arixma through genes rather than a true body organ(such as the head or heart etc.). Living 99000000000 years and is 1000000000 years younger than the 1st Arixma. *11th Arixma/the foundation- The first Arixma created by the 3rd Arixma, the creator whom made his will to make 30 Arixma from the 11th-41st. The 11th Arixma also goes by,"The creator incarnate"for his ability of him creating the 42nd-132nd Arixma. He lived 90000000000 years and is 10000000000 years younger than the 1st Arixma. Latest activity Category:Browse